Shugo Chara Picture Book
by xFeedMePoisonedCandyx
Summary: New CH! 3rd drabble up! Tales of the Guardians and their Charas! A collection of drabbles and the like. Pairings and ratings will vary, but rated T for the moment to be safe. Requests accepted - Doki!
1. Venus and Mars

**Title: **Venus and Mars

**Word Count: **555 (neat! ^.^)

**Pairings/Characters:** Amu/Ikuto, if you want to read it that way; metions of AmuxTadase; and I think Kuukai's in there too

**Warnings:** spoiler-ish-ness for up to chapter 28 of the manga

**Summary: **Amu really, _really_ can't understand what goes on in the strange mind of the opposite sex

* * *

Amu really doesn't get boys.

As far as she can tell, they're all either stupid, irritating, frustrating, or just plain confusing.

Take Kuukai. Funny, but damn annoying when he wants to be. As a middle schooler, surely he should have learned by now that you_ never_ ruffle a girl's hair? Not even cool and spicy Hinamori-san, who obviously doesn't care about such things, can handle that.

And what about Tadase; Amu's very own prince, who just a matter of hours ago actually_ confessed_ to her. He's certainly not stupid, or irritating, or frustrating. In fact, he's practically perfect in every way. But… is she's being brutally honest… he is a little bit confusing. Just a tad.

Then there's Ikuto. Now, there's a boy who embodies all of the least favourable traits of the male gender. Not only is he irritating and _unbelievably_ frustrating, he's also the biggest pervert she's ever met.

And for his information, she_ does_ know what a pervert is.

In fact – and it's actually a little bit painful to admit it to herself – she thinks that the least irritating boy-type person that she knows is in fact her father.

The thought is quite sobering, really.

At four o'clock in the morning, with school in less than five hours, Amu knows that she should probably just give up trying to unravel the age old question of What The Hell is Wrong With Boys, and focus on just getting to sleep.

Which is, unfortunately, easier said than done when you've got a boy sleeping in the same bed as you.

And when that boy is _Ikuto_ of all people – the boy who's more confusing than all the mysteries of the universe rolled into one – it does not make for a peaceful night's sleep.

It makes for a hell of an uncomfortable situation, in fact.

Amu huffs in annoyance, and tilts her head very slightly so that she can sort-of see him out the corner of her eye. In his sleep, Ikuto looks almost child-like, with his soft features and slightly parted lips.

Amu tells herself that she is not watching him sleep. _Obviously_ not. She just happened to turn over to face him, and because she is still awake, she is as a result watching him. While he sleeps.

Really, she should probably not stare any longer. Because, however confusing the cat-eared boy may be, she does know him well enough to know that, if he ever finds out about this, she will never hear the end of it.

But…

He does really look very cute while he's sleeping.

Ikuto mumbles something and curls his legs closer to himself, his thumb drifting dangerously close to his mouth.

Amu suppresses a giggle at just how adorable he looks. In this position, he looks far less like a riddle with kitty ears and much more like a cute little girl.

In fact, if Ikuto _were_ a girl – a slightly disturbing thought, she has to admit – Amu's pretty sure she'd have him figured out in no time. Maybe that's all that's required to figure out the opposite sex: you just pretend that they're girls and you're sorted.

This is quite an interesting idea, and Amu vows to try it out as soon as she wakes up.

If, of course, she ever actually manages to get to sleep.

* * *

I'll try and get some more of these uploaded as soon as possible. In the meantime, if anyone has any requests, let me know! Doki! :)


	2. Round One

**Title:** Round One

**Word Count:** 700 - I swear I don't do it on purpose...

**Pairings/Characters:** Kuukai, Utau, light KuukaixUtau. I like those two. ^_^

**Rating:** PG – 13

**Warnings:** no spoilers, teensy bit of swearing though.

**Summary:** Hoshina Utau _does not_ back down. Ever.

* * *

Utau isn't exactly sure how the hell she ended up in this situation. One minute she was sat with Amu in the park. The next, she was here with this idiot. She should probably just leave; but then he might say that she's chickening out.

And if there one thing Hoshina Utau does not do, its chicken out.

'Ready, Utau-chan?' Kuukai smirks.

Utau feels herself blushing slightly.

'B-baka! Who said you could call me Utau-chan?' she shouts, a little too loudly. The guy behind the counter gives her a funny look, and there are several people muttering about whether or not the blonde girl is really 'teenage idol Hoshina Utau?'

Kuukai just laughs at her embarrassment.

'Fine, fine, Hoshina-san. That better?' he grins.

He is _so_ loving this.

Utau flips her hair back and tries to act cool, because she's not going to let this irritating idiot feel like he's got one over on her.

'That's fine, but can you not speak so loudly?' she asks, deliberately putting on a condescending air, 'I'm kind of famous, you know.'

The frustrating jerk just grins at her, and somehow makes her feel like _she's_ the stupid one, not him.

'You got it. So, _Hoshina-san_,' he smiles, lowering his voice on the words _Hoshina-san_, 'are you ready?'

'I was born ready, bitch,' she declares icily, before settling herself down on the stool opposite the smirking red-head.

Kuukai doesn't say anything to being called a bitch, just raises his eyebrows mischievously at her. Utau glares back, although she can feel her cheeks colouring again.

'On three then…' Kuukai says, lowering his hands to the table, all traces of teasing gone, although that ever present grin is still in place.

'One…'

Utau leans forward slightly, mimicking his pose.

'Two…'

Kuukai's right hand twitches slightly, chopsticks held at the ready.

'THREE!'

Ten minutes later, Utau has completely destroyed Kuukai's reputation as the best ramen eater in town. She expected him to be sulking – hell, it's what she would have done – but for some reason he doesn't seem bothered by it at all. In fact, it feels almost like he's _happy_ that she won.

'Three bowls in two minutes! I've never seen anything like it in my life! Utau-chan, you're a living legend!' he laughs.

Utau shrugs modestly. She _was_ pretty amazing, after all.

Kuukai leans back in his chair, groaning as he pokes his stomach.

'I'm gonna be sick!' he moans, 'I just couldn't keep up with you. How'dya do it?'

Utau just smiles at him. He might be seriously annoying, but she knows how to take a compliment with good grace.

'Bottomless stomach,' she replies simply.

Kuukai throws back his head and laughs.

'I don't doubt it, Utau-chan.'

It's only later, when the two of them are walking through the cold streets back to Utau's house that she suddenly notices he's been calling her Utau-chan for the past twenty minutes. And she doesn't even mind.

In fact, Utau thinks that this might be the most fun she's had in a long time. Which is kind of weird, because she doesn't even like Kuukai.

Not one bit.

Kuukai notices her frown.

'Ne, Utau-chan, whatcha blushing at?'

Her face, formerly a slight shade of pink, flushes scarlet.

'W-what?! I'm not blushing! Baka!'

Kuukai tilts his head slightly to the side and gives her a real cock-sure grin.

'Whatever. Night, Utau-chan.'

Kuukai runs up to his door and darts inside, stopping briefly to shoot her a last parting smirk.

'It's Hoshina-san!' she shouts, but the door's already closed.

'Baka!' Utau growls, and starts stomping off down the street, hands shoved in her pockets to keep them free of the cold January wind.

'Hey, Utau-chan!'

She whirls round suddenly at hearing her name shouted in the dark.

Kuukai's leaning out of an upstairs window, smiling down at her, and for a second, Utau completely forgets what she was thinking about.

'You wanna have another round next week?' she grins in his annoying way.

Utau knows she should be a bit annoyed that this kid has suddenly decided that the two of them are friends, but instead she just smirks.

'If you think you can handle it,' she smiles.

* * *

**A/N: These two are my favourite pairing on this show. Spread the Kuukai/Utau love! Woo!**

**Oh, and review if you will.**


	3. Mission Impossible

**Title:** Mission Impossible

**Word Count: **408

**Pairings/ Characters:** Yoru – nya!

**Warnings/ Spoilers:** none

**Summary:** The great cat burglar Yoru gets caught out.

* * *

This is clearly the ultimate mission. And naturally, only the legendary cat burglar Yoru is brave enough to make this dangerous, perilous journey into the unknown.

Who knows what hidden traps and trickery could be lurking in the Hinamori household?

The quest to Find Something to Eat is naturally an incredibly risky one. Normally, Yoru would have undertaken it with his partner in crime, Ikuto, at his side. But with the boss out of action, the burden falls to him.

Not that Yoru minds too much. After all, a solo mission is child's play for a master like him.

He flattens himself against the wall. Sneaky, sneaky. The ability to fly makes the whole thing so much easier. No creaking floorboards to give him away. But even so – Yoru's on his guard. In hostile territory, one can never be too careful.

He pauses at the top of the stairs, glancing quickly from side to side. No enemies visible. Excellent.

He slinks down the stairs; stealthily as a ninja. Well, at least that's what it looks like in his mind.

_This is such a cool game…_

Yoru quite fancies doing a kind of Mission Impossible, James Bond-style roll across the floor. So he does.

'Ba ba BAAAA!!' he shouts, leaping out from being the counter and pointing an imaginary gun at the dishwasher, 'nobody move!'

Then he remembers that this is a stealth operation, and he's supposed to be being quiet. Oops.

Yoru starts tiptoeing over to the fridge. The prize is in sight. Soon, he will have retrieved the food and completed his mission. And everything went perfectly.

He decides to practise his evil chuckle; because he doesn't get to do it often enough and now is clearly the perfect opportunity to use it.

He clears his throat, ready to give Amu's kitchen a lesson in what a _real_ villain sounds like, when something catches his eye.

Yoru freezes.

_Oh no…_

On the side is a basket of yarn.

Crap.

How did they know?! His one weakness! Some mighty adversary must clearly have planted this!

But it doesn't matter: he can resist! This is what they want, and Yoru will not succumb to such childish tricks.

After all, he is the great cat burglar Yoru. He doesn't need bits of string to make him happy.

----

Ten minutes later, when he's completely entangled in multicoloured wool, he reflects that a master cat burglar like him should probably have seen this coming.

* * *

**Nya, I love Yoru. Bless his heart. :)**

**Reviews, yes?**


End file.
